Para Siempre
by Maqhitaw
Summary: Theodore Nott, no puede soportar la ausencia de Luna. Una visita inesperada, una promesa cumplida ¿Será capaz de dejarla marchar? Secuele " Estrellas" Mala para los summary'


_Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a dejar algo por estos lares. Es raro volver a publicar algo, después de re-jurar que no volvería a escribir. D: Pero bueno heme aquí rompiendo mi vulgar promesa._

_Les cuento, hace algunos días me digné a bajar el último disco de Mago de Oz y encontré una cancioncita muy muy particular llamada: **Siempre (Adiós dulcinea-Parte II)** La escuché y de inmediato se me vino a la cabeza una de mis creaciones anteriores titulada estrellas. Mi mente se puso como loca y comenzó a formar contra mi voluntad ¬¬ el esbozo de un one shot. No pasó ni siquiera un día y ya estaba sentada frente al ordenador escribiendo el esbozo que terminaría siendo la "Secuele" del fanfiction antes mencionado. _

_Tal y como dice el título, y como deben de intuir esta basado en dicha cancioncita (Dejó el link por si quieren darle más emotividad al asunto: youtube .com/watch?v=XQ27ww0LOFM )_

_Espero que sea de su agrado (:_

Disclaimer_: Los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y __Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc._

_

* * *

_

**Para siempre**

_(Secuele "Estrellas")_

Theodore Nott estaba parado en la terraza observando el hermoso jardín que se extendía frente a él. Su rostro estaba impasible e inexpresivo, carente de toda emoción. Sin embargo sus ojos eran harina de otro costal, una harina muerta, podrida, llena de pequeñas impurezas y parásitos que la carcomían una y otra y otra ven en una lenta agonía. El hombre suspiró cansinamente y decidió que ya era momento de entrar a casa, no era por el frío casi congelante de fines de otoño, ni por la necesidad de refugiarse al lado de la chimenea con un buen libro y una taza de café, es más eso no lo hacía hace más de dos años y a decir verdad no lo extrañaba en absoluto. Eso siempre le había significado una paz y tranquilidad exquisita, y él lo último que sentía en esos momento era aquello. La única razón que lo llevaba a alejarse de ese hermoso paisaje era que estaba por anochecer y el debía tocar la partitura para **ella**, debía darle la bienvenida una vez más.

La habitación estaba fría y oscura, parecía que con día que pasaba el color y la calidez iban desapareciendo, ni siquiera con los grandes ventanales al descubierto se lograba iluminar la estancia de día. Pero a él poco le importaba, solo le gustaba tener las persianas abiertas para deleitarse con el cielo estrellado mientras dejaba fluir sus emociones por medio de la música.

Se dirigió hasta el piano de cola negra que estaba en una esquina de la estancia, sin antes mirar hacía el buró que estaba a un lado. Su respiración se detuvo un segundo al contemplar el retrato de una chica rubia de potentes ojos azules, quiso alzar la mano y tocarla. Sentir su calidez, su respiración. Ver esa sonrisa tímida dibujarse en sus pequeños labios rosa. Un nudo se apostó violentamente en su garganta, haciéndolo jadear.

-Mi estrella- Murmuró casi inaudiblemente con tremenda angustia y dolor. Tragó en seco y se dio media vuelta para sentarse frente al instrumento que se había vuelto su obsesión.

Las blancas teclas se sentían como satín bajo sus dedos, comenzó acariciándolas con devoción y miedo. Ellas eran las únicas que tenían permitido escuchar su dolor. Ellas eran las únicas que lograban acunarlo y tranquilizar su alma, ellas eran las que portaban la llave que lo llevaba noche a noche junto a **su estrella**.

Miró el gran ventanal y fue espectador de una de las noches más hermosas de los últimos años. La buscó entre millones de estelas brillantes y la encontró como siempre, al lado de la luna. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verla tan hermosa y delicada, tan simple y extravagante.

"_**Como ayer**_

_**Te busque en el doble**_

_**Techo de mi corazón y**_

_**Halle nostalgia de ti,**_

_**Soledad.**_

_**Comencé a llorar**_

_**Estos versos **_

_**Bañados en canción**_

_**Quiero volver a dormir con tu olor".**_

La habitación pronto se llenó de una melodía lenta y hermosa. Cada nota que de ese piano salía eran pequeños trozos de alma que se desprendían para subir al cielo y poder encontrarse con la pequeña dama del joven Nott. Como todas las noches, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, él trato de luchar con ellas, aunque sabía a priori que era una batalla perdida. Salieron impuras, llenas de tormentos, recuerdos, frustraciones y tristezas. Salieron para calmar a un alma atormentada que pedía a gritos que le trajeran a su amada. Nuevamente se preguntó ¿Cuál había sido la última vez que sintió ese olor tan particular?

"_El cuarto estaba en penumbras, solo el crepitar de la chimenea lograba iluminar vagamente la estancia. Debían de ser pasado las cuatro de la mañana aunque no estaba seguro, abajo en las mazmorras era difícil no perder el sentido del tiempo, un más en ese momento. En donde acaba de amar por primera vez a la chica que robaba su aliento, a la chica por la cual daba su vida entera, a la chica que lo había vuelto un traidor. Bajó la mirada por un momento, para encontrar entre hilos casi albinos el rostro de su ángel particular. Sonrió al sentirla tan pegada a su cuerpo, y acarició su espalda desnuda, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera levemente. Pasó uno de sus dedos por el contorno de su rostro, delineando con sumo cuidado los rasgos de ella, despejando ese rostro tan infantil. Sé quedo mirándola por largo rato, admirando su belleza tan particular._

_-¿Theo?- _

_La voz soñadora y dormida de su chica lo saco del precioso ensimasmiento. Pestañeó un par de veces, fijando al fin su mirada en ella. Le sonrió de forma encantadora._

_-¿Sí?-_

_Ella tragó en seco, dudosa._

_-No… No me mires así- _

_Murmuró casi inaudiblemente._

_-¿Porqué?-_

_Exigió saber._

_-Porque… Porque no- _

_Ella bajo la mirada. Él alzó una ceja adivinando sus pensamientos._

_- Eres hermosa, Luna Lovegood. Que nadie jamás se atreva a hacerte creer lo contrario-_

_Ella se enrojeció poderosamente y lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. No pudo evitar reír ante tal muestra de timidez._

_-Ven aquí- Demandó, alzando la barbilla de la chica para poder besar esos rosados e inocentes labios. Ella obedeció sin dejar que el color se fuera de su rostro, y como si pudiese leer su mente, lo besó. _"

Theodore no puedo evitar sentir como su corazón se hacía pedazos al recordar su primer y único encuentro. El sabor de su piel, de sus labios, de ella misma. La textura tan lechosa y suave, propia de una niña. Ese olor tan embriagante de rosas y lavanda que tanto adoraba aspirar. Su risa, sus palabras, esas frases tan ocurrentes y estrafalarias que lo hacían alucinar. Los poderosos y expresivos ojos azules que eran un libro abierto, siempre dispuesto a tranquilizarte. El intelecto que superaba con creces a los demás, no por nada era Ravenclaw, y no por nada era una de las piezas fundamentales del Ejército de Dumbledore. Pero quizá no era ese CI mayor que el del promedio él que definía su posición tan privilegiada y peligrosa a la vez, sino más bien su pensamiento liberar y poco esquematizado, que la hacía ser ingeniosa, soñadora e inusual. Todo aquello era Luna Lovegood.

_Luna, luna, luna, su Luna._

"_**Desahucie tus besos**_

_**De mi memoria y digo adiós,**_

_** Te dejaré marchar.**_

_**Duele tanto vivir**_

_**Duele siempre sin ti**_

_**Necesito tu olor**_

_**Necesito tu calor**_

_**Quiero perfumar**_

_**Mi alma con gotas de ti**_

_**Y archivar mi dolor**_

_**En el doble fondo que hay en mi colchón"**_

La melodía se torno más melancólica y desesperada. Ya se habían cumplido dos años de su muerte, dos años de no tenerla, dos años de desear encontrar su olor más que en sus sueños. De querer sentir su calor, su aliento sobre la piel, de buscarla incansablemente y encontrarla en una nebulosa de recuerdos que jamás lograba contener. Golpeó con furia las teclas, conteniendo la oleada de emociones que querían explotar al sentir esa imperiosa necesidad de traerla de vuelta.

Su cuerpo duro y rígido temblaba con dolor. No sabía qué hacer con todo lo que sentía, no sabía qué hacer sin ella.

_Sin ella. _

Jamás pensó que se la arrebatarían así, jamás se imaginó que ella se iba a marchar dejándolo solo. Como una película de terror recordó el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Luna estaba en el lindero del bosque junto a Spencer, comenzó a correr desenfrenadamente, se suponía que él debía haberla encontrado antes e interceptar al chico, pero las cosas se habían complicado y ahora su novia estaba en peligro mortal.

_Una palabra, un hechizo, un haz de luz, un golpe. _

… _Sorpresa macabra._

Su corazón se contrajo al ser testigo de cómo su vida caí en un mar de sangre caliente.

"_-¡¿Qué hiciste Jack?- le gritó, apuntándolo con la varita, el joven no hizo más que reír estrepitosamente._

_-Mi deber, Nott. Trata de salvar a tu chica, trata de que viva- y sin decir más desapareció. Aun desconcertado soltó una maldición antes de arrodillarse junto a la chica._

_-Tengo que sacarte de aquí- la tomó en brazos, empapándose de su sangre, caminó hasta un claro cercano, para poder desaparecer. Se estaba mentalizando cuando una mano fría toco su mejilla…"_

No pudo más y rompió en llanto, convulsionando al instante. Jamás le había sabido tan dolorosa y pérfida su ausencia, jamás había recordando con tanta precisión los últimos momentos que tuvo con ella, un momento de desesperación y horror, estaba luchando contra el reloj y ella, ella… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había sido posible que ella hubiese elegido morir?

"_-Es mi deber morir, lo sabes- Jadeó, el dolor era insoportable, ella sabía que tenía medio cuerpo abierto._

_-Aun puedo salvarte- susurró apretándola contra él. Luna negó con la cabeza._

_-No… No alcanzarás- Hizo una pausa dolorosa.- Deja que miré el cielo, Theo- le pidió a duras penas. Él joven al que le comenzaba a escocer los ojos, asintió y la depositó en el suelo, aun abrazándola. –Gra, Gracias- susurró ella."_

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento? ¡¿Cómo había dejado que ella muriera? Comenzaba a hiperventilar, nunca nadie le enseño a llorar, nunca nadie le enseño lo que significaba la perdida, nunca nadie le enseño que el amor dolía maravillosamente. Tosió mientras trataba de buscar aire a bocanadas, estaba sumido en un llanto desesperado y desolador. Por primera vez en dos años comenzaba a experimentar el duelo que trae la muerte. Por primera vez Theodore Nott dejó de lado esa dureza erróneamente infundada para dejarse deshidratar por la pena que le embargaba el espíritu.

Una suave brisa se coló por la ventana y le revoloteó el cabello, como si fuese una suave caricia.

Todo se detuvo, hasta pudo sentir como el corazón dejaba de bombear. Sus lágrimas quedaron suspendidas en las mejillas y el hálito quedo atrapado en su garganta.

_Y como si sus pedidos hubiesen sido oídos, la escuchó._

_Y como si sus deseos hubiesen sido tomados en cuenta, la vio._

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa desmesurada. Sin poder contener el aliento, alzo una mano temblorosa y dudativa, acercándose a lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado.

_Y como si de un sueño se tratara sus dedos rozaron su piel._

-Oh, Merlín… -

Su contacto le hizo estremecer.

-Theo-

Él quiso volver a romper a llorar al escuchar su nombre nuevamente de los labios de ella.

-Lu… Luna… Luna…-

Ella sonrió. Él, no pudo contenerse más.

Ella abrió los brazos. Él corrió a refugiarse en ellos.

_Lavanda y rosas. _

Luna lo acunó con amor y ternura, acarició el oscuro cabello con delicadeza infinita mientras se mecía de atrás hacia adelante acompasadamente. Theodore solo se llenaba de ella mientras dejaba fluir la emoción de tenerla nuevamente con él, de poder abrazarla y sentirla, de drogarse con su aroma.

Ella era pura y genuina tranquilidad, paz y luz que venían al rescate del alma de su amado.

_Luz y oscuridad._

_Paz y desesperación._

_Tranquilidad y caos._

Aun separados eran complementos, aun separados seguían siendo ellos y para ellos. Luna sonrió ante esto.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- Susurró en su oído, regalándole consuelo en forma de caricias.

Él no podía parar de llorar era tanto lo que había tenido guardado, era tanta la emoción que se apostaba en su ser, que la palabra tranquilidad le parecía una acción imposible. Hace tanto que se preguntaba dónde estaba ella, hace tanto que se preguntaba como estaba, hace tanto que quería saber el porqué se había marchado.

-Theo, tranquilo. Ya estoy contigo, _**siempre**_ contigo- Le concedió una de esas sonrisas tan hermosas, que él no pudo hacer más que tranquilizarse para poder volver a apropiarse de ella.

-¿Cómo es qué…?- No fue capaz de acabar la frase, la voz se le cortaba. ¿Estaba soñando? Si era así, que cruel y maravilloso era ese sueño.

-_**Siempre**_ he estado contigo, pero tu tristeza y culpabilidad jamás te dejaron sentirme- Espetó directa.

_Siempre directa y pasiva._

Él no pudo decir nada.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de sufrir Theodore? ¿Cuándo empezarás a vivir?- Estás preguntas lo dejaron helado. ¿Le estaba reprochando su estado? Aun que quiso ponerse a replicar, se mordió la lengua, en su interior sabía que ella tenía razón.

No busques culpables, no rememores el pasado con dolor y pesimismo. Yo estoy aquí, junto a ti. En el aire que respiras, en la música que compones, en las flores que crecen en el jardín, en la **estrella** junto a la luna. Cada vez que tu dolor florece y te sientas frente al piano, estoy a tu lado tocando contigo, cada vez que abres las persianas y esperas ansioso el anochecer te sostengo con delicadeza. No busques lo que tienes en frente, solo siente y vive. Le acarició la mejilla con tal amor que hizo que el muchacho se desmoronara completamente entendiendo el error que estaba cometiendo, pero aun así ¿Cómo pretendía que él dejara de sentir su ausencia si lo único que quería era tenerla a su lado por toda la eternidad?

-¿Jamás me dejarás solo?- Preguntó de forma casi infantil. Ella rió llenándolo de luz.

"**Tú me preguntabas:**

**Cuanto te quería yo**

**Te quiero siempre amor."**

La habitación estaba llena de una calidez especial, parecía que los colores volvían a tomar su lugar. El gris iba desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras el crepitar del fuego parecía lanzar llamaradas de colores que se salpicaban por todo el lugar. En el aire se podía saborear la magia de la tranquilidad y aceptación. La música tenía una esencia diferente.

_Sus ojos mostraban paz._

Theodore Nott, suspiró con una mezcla de resignación y felicidad. Alzó la vista y la miró tan inmaculada en el empíreo, y reiteró la promesa que le hizo en su mente.

"_-Te amo, siempre estaré contigo. Jamás lo dudes-"_

Sonrió cansado, ella siempre estaba y estaría con él, incondicionalmente. Aun después de su muerte, aun después de dejarla marchar.

_**Siempre**__ estaba con él, __**siempre**__ con él._


End file.
